


Story idea: AU story within a story

by Good_bi_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Self Prompt, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_bi_Dean/pseuds/Good_bi_Dean
Summary: Just a story idea so far.





	Story idea: AU story within a story

Between Heaven and Hell

Deke Winters has one mission: to find and kill the werewolf that turned his brother. Along the way, he meets and angel Kafziel¹ and the Demon Crowley² who vie for his affections.

When Deke tracks down Madison the werewolf, he finds that his brother Stan is in love with her and will do anything to protect her. Deke, at first beleives that he will have to kill both Stan and Madison, as his brother is no longer human. But Kafziel and Crowley present him with an alternative plan-- destroy the Alpha and save them both.

Along the way, Deke must chose between the love of an angel or a demon.

~~

Cass Novak is the author of "Between Heaven and Hell," which has been purchased by The Winchester Brothers Publishing Company. Upon meeting the brothers, Sam and Dean, Cas forms and immediate attachment to Dean, who seems oblivious to the author's charms. However- Sam, his wife Roweeena, and the brother's little sister Charlie think that all Dean needs is a few nudges in tbe right direction.

¹The angel Kafziel governs the death of kings. The Gnostics believed him to be of the seven archangels that rule over Saturn. He is described in 'The Zohar' as Gabriel's chief assistant in battle, alongside Hizkiel.

²Crossroads demon turned King of Hell


End file.
